moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 27th, 36 LC
The following is the written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from February 29th, 36 LC. Record Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''I'm calling this meeting to session, because Zanbor looks tired. So Career day was last week, anyone want to talk about it? Go ahead, Professor Emberstar. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''What is your intended schedule for events like this? I think they're fantastic, but this one feels like it was underwhelming perhaps due to the fact we didn't have too many new people to work with. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Oh I meant, just to talk about it. Career day happened, some people joined ministries, and it’s usually more effective for new people. Remember we have like six ministries now by the way. Ministry of War, led by Vanidicus, Ministry of Justice, led by Elberich, Ministry of Academics, led by me, Ministry of Administration, led by Zanbor, And Mew, by Gehlnarine. And I guess there's Vorien. So if you want to join a ministry that isn't Vorien's Ministry, talk to one of those people. If you want to join Vorien's Ministry, talk to Zanbor. Commander, Monday is about your stuff. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Well. I have t'say I'm proud of th'lot of ye. Minister Brisby 'as informed me that great strides were made inta dimensional magic which will be absolutely critical in the splinchin' off of Ambermill. Status update on impending operation t'commence briefly '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Elberich, your Ministry had an operation on Thursday. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Yes. One moment... Alright, so the Violet Eye launched an expedition into Karazhan to recover a certain item. This item will assist in the defense of Dalaran and her people against the dark magics of the Legion. Hopefully it will be of greater use when studied even further. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''And the adventure yesterday. Uhh, Duncan, do you want to tell us about it? '''Duncan Manderly: Erm... We went to a cave in Northern Stranglethorn seekin' out a relic held by some bandits. We tricked the bandits by dressin' up as a cake and passin' ourselves off as caterers. Took the relic and ran wit' it Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Cake. Alrighty then. '''Zanbor Emerson: Seriously? Duncan Manderly: We opened the box the relic was supposed ta be in an' found a watch.... Tha's about it. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Thank you, Duncan. Okay, so next week, we have two rescheduled things, field trip that was going to happen, and of course, Retaking Ambermill that was supposed to happen, but things came up. Then the history class, Professor Emberstar do you want to discuss that? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Not so much things as 'the situation changed.' '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''I mean, that's expected in war situations, so it's not like I was blaming you. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Well, as far as the Field Trip goes... I'm sorry I had to cancel and reschedule on such short notice since an emergency came up. Tomorrow night we will be meeting on the same site as described before, eight sharp. Hopefully this doesn't dampen things too much. I still look forward to seeing as many of you as possible, and we'll dig up some great artifacts to add to the museum here. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Mage Commander, do you want to discuss Ambermill? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Aye. Alrighty. So, here's the lowdown. When ye go about blowin' things up all willy nilly an' alertin' everyone to yer presence, security tends t'get a bit high. As such I canceled th'operation on Wednesday an' we will be doin' it on monday now that th'patrol forces've moved back northed again towards their border. Usin' what we got out of them books ya'll were starin' at. We should be able t'do a flawless infiltration through th'old routes, sneak on it, an' rip Ambermill out of our dimension...again. I can take questions later at th'briefin', but if ye got any before that, let me know. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Professor Emberstar did you want to talk about the class on Thursday? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Mm, yes, we still have that. We will be discussing the events post-War of the Ancients and the rebuilding efforts that resumed afterwards. I'll have a minor presentation on Nordrassil and we'll leave off with the High Elves, so don't miss it. '''Zanbor Emerson: Dear senators, Archmage Frosttalon has so graciously funded a vacation for all of us to attend. We will be heading to the goblin resort in Kalimdor. Be there or don't. It doesn't matter to me. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''The floor is now open, please raise your hand to be recognized, and I'll recognize you. But first! We have a guest! Ysenna, please come speak to us. '''Ysenna: Thank you for allowing me. I've been researching the means to create a very powerful portal spell - one that could- briefly- lead to some of the worlds the draenei visited during the flight from Argus. What I've found, however, would function much better as a weapon - able to send an invading army to some distant star. I have... certain talents myself, but I am no great mage. And from what I've read it seems a powerful focus, as well as an energy source, is needed to create such a rift. I have a lead as to a power source... but not the faintest idea where to find or make the sort of focus it would need. I was hoping you would... and perhaps be interested in aiding me. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Now would be a good time to raise your hands for discussion. Ysenaa, feel free to point at people to call on them. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: I take it you wouldn't have any objections to military applications of this spell, presuming we allocate resources to your project? Ysenna: I'm particular regarding targets, as anyone would be. But no. That's become the goal, to be honest. You... ah, Vindicator? K'aure: Yes, thank you. I don't want to seem . . . unaffectionate towards this research but . . . we currently have technology to strengthen our Translocation spells. If one uses Fel as a source of energy in lieu of Arcane, you can create portals up to ten-times the size of the standard. What makes this project different? Besides the not using Fel, of course. Ysenna: The scale, and the strength. Not much else... it sounds like. It may sound overly ambitious, but I'd had the thought that such a thing could give even the Legion pause - to hurl them to the other end of the Great Dark. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Vanidicus should be next for question, Ysenaa. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Questions regardin' how t'power th'portals with Dark magics aside... What is th'maximum effective range on this spellwork? Are we talking local systems or are we talking Dark Portal level ranges? An' secondary question. Is there a minimum range? IE too much power being concentrated over too localized an area of spacetime. '''Ysenna: This may be complex... something else I was hoping for help with. The original spell... is not what I'm attempting. It was... well. It would be far more destructive than what I intend. I'm hoping you might help me work on scaling it down from that it could still be quite large - if you have the ability to reduce it further that would be a helpful option. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Last question from Senator Spellbinder. '''Anneli Spellbinder: This spell you're working on, it sounds rather... dangerous. Ysenna: It is. I'd suggest testing it somewhere entirely barren... the unsalvageable fringes of Outland, perhaps. It is another reason I wanted to come to you. Even if I had all that I needed, I don't trust my skill alone with something like this. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Thank you, Ysenna. It does look like you'll have support, people do seem interested! '''Anneli Spellbinder: I'm not done... Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Yes, but we are out of time. '''Anneli Spellbinder: Very well. Ysenna: Thank you for hearing me. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Ysenaa does want support for her project, so I assume she'll be around after to speak to. Salazar has asked me to mention the completion of Senate the completion of the Phasic Bio-Regenerator MK I. Please see MEW for details. Promotions! Exciting! Senator Spellbinder, to the center please. You've been doing very well in working on your condition, and you have become a meaningful member of the Senate. Even if you don't know what fun is yet? You'll learn soon! We are promoting you to Senator. '''Anneli Spellbinder: Thank you... Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Senator Duncan! You carry people out of scary places when a quick exit is needed, and you've got a really nice shield. I also just really like Worgen so I'm a huge fan. But we are promoting you to Senator for being a great member, not because I like Worgen. Senator K'aure. High Vindicator, you feed my child junk food for unknown reasons, and that seems to make her happy. You also have a good set of skills, with the Light, and Arcane, which is pretty great. We look forward to seeing your work. We are promoting you to Senator. Senator Windsor. Look at you, looking like a professional guard! You wear our tabard proudly, even if the design is absolutely weird. Kegan is a pretty cool name on top of it. We like guards, I suppose, because some people get drunk and need to go to the Hold for the night. So we are promoting you to Senator too. Back to you, Chancellor. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Yes, congratulations, Sergeant. '''Zanbor Emerson: This session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events